Addiction Fed
by SabakuNoTenshi
Summary: Rivalshipping story done for Psych30 on livejournal. Yugi has become rather unstable since the departure of his Other half. Seto is his willing victim, as they both share an addiction to pain.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then. I applied to psych30 and though I haven't been accepted yet, I got to work on this little piece. I'm happy with it. Clipsy helped out. She is teh awesome. Had immicolia in mind when we were like halfway through this. Probably cause I feel bad that I couldn't get her episode 10 of the Ygo Crack series. Now I'll never get a million dollars.

Title : Addiction Fed

Pairing : Mutou YugixKaiba Seto ( Yes damnit, you read that right. )

Fandom : YuGiOh.

Rating : Uhm, either a hard R, or flat out NC-17. I think I'll go with the latter. Definitely not work-safe.

Warnings : Psych-theme by me, you should run just at that. Anywho, homosexuality, explicit sexual acts, knife-play, mentions of heroine, cursing, a touch of angst. Tis in general a naughty fic.

Disclaimer : I wish I owned these characters, but I don't.

Yugi never thought the day would come when he and Seto were even on a playing field. But they are now. They've matched sorrow for sorrow, and now, addiction for addiction.

Pain.

They each have a need for it in their lives. Seto needs to feel it, Yugi needs to give it, and so they compliment each other perfectly.

Yugi is no longer the same bright-eyed optimistic kid everyone knew him to be, and when he's busy with his knife, lazily carving curling patterns into Seto's chest, he misses the person he used to be, if only for Seto's sake. That other Yugi ( the boy he used to be, not the spirit that lived in his head, he reminds his own thoughts ) would never have made Seto bleed like that. No, that other kid would never have made his way into Seto's bed by blushing and stuttering out " K-Kaiba-kun" whenever the CEO so much as looked at him.

But Seto hadn't liked that other kid anyway. He liked who he was now though. Knife included of course.

It started with that damn pharaoh. With promises of a friendship that would last forever. It didn't, and none of his other friendships survived either. He didn't want them. Didn't want to be surrounded by smiling faces, and gentle voices, all bent on making him smile to match them. They thought it was that he couldn't put himself back together after his Other half had left him. They were wrong. Blind. Stupid. Plenty of other things that Yugi no longer felt the need to associate with. So _maybe_ he'd been stupid too, but not nearly as bad as them. It certainly didn't take him as many lessons in life before he learned. It sucked. That last blow dealt him was the only one needed. It had made him feel so damn tired, so damn annoyed, so damn ... full of every negative emotion he hadn't allowed himself to feel in the past when his other had been there, when his friends had cheered him on.

Now they were scared of him, and he was glad of it. Glad they stayed away, or he would have shown them the depths of his madness and scared them off himself. His Other had been the perfect teacher after all.

Try as he might to not think of _him_ during his time with Seto, he could never help it. With a snarl, he cuts deeper, longer, annoyed he couldn't just give into the urge to stab down over and over. He _did_ need for Seto to survive after all. He didn't think he could find a more willing..._bitch_. Oh yes, he'd had alot of fun finding that about Seto, because Seto was just the most submissive little whore he'd ever known. He could beg and plead and whimper like no other.

And Yugi got his thrill from reducing the young CEO to nothing in his own home. Treated him worse than any slave. Slapped him, hurt him, cursed him.. carved into him. If Seto had worn clothing that covered every inch of him by choice in the past, he had to do it out of necessity now. There were few places left where Yugi hadn't left a mark of some sort.

"Having fun Seto-sama?"

The grin on his lips was a mockery, matching the tone of his voice, the honorific tacked on to Seto's name just a reminder to Kaiba that no matter who he was outside the four walls of his bedroom, inside them, he was no one. _Nothing._ Worthless. And all his.

Seto had thought Yugi just as bad, if not worse, as his friends were. Except maybe for Anzu. She was the one he deemed the **most** annoying.

He'd reasoned that it was the _way_ Yugi and The Other Yugi were tangled up together, that had devastated Yugi when The Other went away. The little friendship orgy could only be sad, they didn't feel what Yugi had. It was the one thing they couldn't go through with him.

What had surprised the young CEO the most, was how quick a turn around Yugi made afterwards. Not to mention how _much_ of a turn around, if it had made his cheerleaders avoid him like the plague.

He didn't think about how much of a surprise it had been when the smaller teen discovered his love of pain. It had been an accident really, a slip of the mask he usually kept in place so well. It had set the violet eyed teen after him like a dog chasing a bitch in heat though.

He didn't think about it, because he was busy thrashing beneath the smaller of the two, and gasping, and moaning.

It wouldn't have been very hard to throw Yugi off of him, to stop that knife, but it was that knife that brought him pleasure. The sharpness of the blade biting into his skin brought gasps from his kiss swollen lips as he tossed his head back and moaned long and loud.

"Yes"

His bitch had given the wrong answer, and earned himself a sound smack across the face. Yugi hasn't changed much physically. He is still the lightweight wiry teen he'd been while traipsing about the globe with friends and an ancient spirit, but there is power behind the blow he dealt out. To look at him, most didn't think he could inflict much pain, but he knew he could. He could see the effects of the slap, his hand print clearly outlined on Seto's fair skin, reddening it and rolling his eyes, he threatened Seto the one way that was the most fun.

" You're boring me. I'll leave, you know. "

He'd stopped cutting into the other, and was idly twirling the knife by its handle. What he'd wanted, was for Seto to beg for more, to plead, because somewhere deep inside him, buried under all the anger, frustration, and need to cause pain, was a little part of him that still needed to get that permission from Seto. Not often did it rule his actions, but it was there nevertheless, and when Seto begged for more, it was silenced, allowing him to do with the young CEO as he pleased.

After a moment, Yugi just got off the other, looking about for the shirt he'd taken off before pressing Seto into the bed and getting to work. He'd leave the other to think he was going to just leave him there, without granting him any satisfaction. The odds of it were slim though, since the arrangement was a mutual one, and if he left he would be just as frustrated as the man he'd be leaving behind. Seto would just have to get creative with his pleading, make him want to stay and bother with him.

"Yugi. Come back, I'm ..sorry. I need you. I need you to take me."

It was only his eyes that showed submission, his tone much the same as whenever else he spoke. The submission was there, but it took Yugi to bring it out. Yugi, who knew how to play off his kinks, and take him the way he wanted it. Yugi, who was the only person who would dare to take a knife to him, or slap him about like he did. He could feel the distinct sting in his cheek, and knew it was red. He could feel it throbbing still. Blue eyes were hooded, and he every so slightly spread his legs open in invitation to Yugi.

"I promise I'll make it worth your time Yugi..."

Even as Seto speaks, begging in his own manner, Yugi finishes pulling on his shirt, smoothing it down into place over his stomach before even glancing in Seto's direction. The boredom he'd spoken of is evident on his face, and he yawns for good measure before idly toying with one of his bangles.

"Oh ?"

Yugi can't help but snicker as he watches Seto's little display. He wants to put his collar on him, and drag him out into the streets, let everyone see how he spread his legs, how well someone has trained him to seduce.

Of course, the attempts are deemed pathetic by Yugi as he all but laughs in Seto's face. And that was part of it too, part of the addiction to power, over the other. How many times had he been the one on the receiving end of Seto's sneers ? How many times had he bit his tongue at the insults flung his way ? He recalled each and every one of those. Unlike his departed Other half, he hadn't the slightest problem holding on to memories. Each time Seto had glared, had put on airs, had torn him down with hateful words, had been burned into his mind, and he thought of those times now as he eyed his former rival, calmly folding his arms over his chest, one brow arched. His stance, everything about him right then really, just screamed 'you'll have to do better than that'. Nothing short of Seto crawling on his knees and sucking him off was going to get him to stop thinking about just walking out the door.

A smirk twists at Seto's lips, and he reaches up to tangle long, slender, fingers in Yugi's hair, pulling him close for a kiss. Mouths crushed together, he parts his lips, seeking entrance to Yugi's mouth, free hand moving to stroke Yugi's erection. His eyes close, and he kisses the other boy slowly, drawing it out, or at least trying to.

Yugi allows the kiss, at first. He can't deny that Seto is good at what he does, but the moment of dominance from the other teen is deemed long enough, and Yugi sets to turning the slow kiss into something more viscious, biting at Seto's lips none too gently.

He hisses a curse as that long fingered hand reaches for his erection, and before Seto can manipulate things to his liking, Yugi steps back away from the side of the bed, sliding a hand to grip at the back of Seto's neck, harshly pulling him down and off the bed. He doesn't bother to watch the CEO fall, knowing that somehow the other will find a way to make even something as clumsy as that into a graceful fall. He _does_ shove Seto's face into his groin, waiting for him to put his mouth to work. Yugi muses that he must look odd, standing about in Seto's room, about to have his dick sucked, wearing nothing but his bangles and that sleeveless black tanktop that he favours so damn much.

"If you're looking for me to take care of what _you_ want, you better give me what _I_ want."

Of course Seto had known Yugi wouldn't allow for his dominance to continue and so he doesn't stop him from taking over nor is he surprised as the change happens. Instinct takes over as he's shoved to the floor, and just as Yugi has predicted to himself, he does make the fall graceful, quickly recovering so he can turn his head to the side and rub his cheek against Yugi's arousal. Yugi owns this body, and here in the confines of his bedroom he'll allow himself to say so.

" Of course I'll give you what you want. I can't deny you anything. "

Unlike Yugi, he doesn't worry about looking odd. No one is going to walk in on them, not even Mokuba, who knows there is something between them and prefers to keep away anyway. Instead, he focuses on the way he trails his tongue up along the underside of Yugi's cock, one hand coming up to knead his balls.

Yugi doesn't bother with any more words for the young CEO, quietly hissing in pleasure as his need is tended to. His head is turned, half-lidded eyes gazing the plush furniture decorating Seto's room. He can count the number of times he looks directly at Seto during their encounters on one hand. It's fine to listen to him beg, to become enthralled with the way his skin parts under the pressure of his knife, and of course to lose his mind to that expert touch, but he doesn't much like watching Seto though.

" God _damn_ it. _Fuck_."

The words aren't really for Seto, though they are brought on by his actions. Teasing ministrations that make him lash out, impatience translating to anger as he forces himself deep into Seto's mouth, one hand roughly gripping chestnut locks and pulling in order to set the rhythm that he wants. They've barely been at it for a minute, but Yugi is already looking towards the nightstand, trying to locate lubricant. Their session was going to be a quick one, he doesn't want to hang around, and even though he is hard and throbbing, he doesn't really even want to fuck anymore. It's like one of those rare moments heroin addicts have, maybe all addicts have, when they become disgusted with their own habits, wanting to just turn and walk away but unable to, eventually just caving and filling their need. Yugi wants to go home, he wants to curl up in bed. He wants to cry. Instead, he just pushes Seto's head down harder, and moans.

Seto knows Yugi never looks at him, he only remembered the few times, and as loathe as he is to admit it they are highlights of their sexual encounters. But he also knows he doesn't mean anything to Yugi besides being something to get his frustrations out on and to fuck. There aren't feelings between them, and often Seto thinks that there should be. Still, the pleasure he gets from Yugi is enough to sway him into not over-thinking things. Especially not as he nearly gags when Yugi's shoving into his mouth, and he has to concentrate on licking and sucking. He can see all the signs of Yugi wanting to get things over and done with, and knows he'll probably be left without satisfaction of his own. Again.

"Ngh.. Seto."

Yugi clutches at Seto's shoulder a moment, grip tight, as he bites down on his bottom lip, trying to stave off his climax. It hadn't really been his intention to leave Seto unsatisfied, but it certainly will end up that way as he comes into the other teens mouth with a choked gasp, mind fuzzing for long moments as he just stands there on legs that shouldn't be able to hold him up, petting Seto's hair. He is only human, it still takes him a couple of minutes to get himself together after-wards. They fly by though, and just like that, he's pulling on pants and slipping his feet into socks and boots before heading out without another word. His addiction has been fed, and he's satisfied. For now. If Seto still needs something, that's his problem. If he wants it from Yugi, he'll learn to ask for it the right way. Even if it takes him a while, it'll be alright. Yugi's addiction will bring him back and Seto will have another shot. Another dose.


	2. Chapter 2

If Atem taught him one thing, he taught him that it was okay to be bad. Not just once or twice either.. It wasn't just okay to be bad in dire situations when sometimes bad was the only way out.

No.

A lifetime of bad was just fine. A lifetime of living the way you really wanted to, giving in to animal instinct, held back by nothing. Not the rules of society.. nor the nay-say of your friends and loved ones. The trick was to look back on it all sadly before dying, wishing it undone, and maybe doing a handful of nice things.

If you were lucky, you might even get an extra three thousand years to do it all over again.

A smoldering cigarette was held between his fingers, forgotten. He stood on the roof-top of the Kame Game Shop, the wind blowing bleached bangs out of his face. The old man was dead. They'd put him in the ground today, but all he could think about was going downstairs and ripping into every last toy or game they carried to make sure he wasn't somehow still clinging to the place.

He'd had enough of that haunting shit.

His mother had tried talking to him. He didn't even know what she wanted. He kept hoping she would leave, find another place to live. He didn't want to be the one to go. This was home. This was his place. The old man had left it to him for a reason. Sixty years from now when it was his own turn to die, he would do it right there in his room with the skylight, telling some miracle grandkid how he'd traveled the world and seen crazy things.

Finally a slow drag was taken of his smoke. Adopted grandkid maybe. Maybe he'd die talking to a house cat. Would it matter? He had been there for his grandfathers last words, but he could not recall them. He'd been entranced by the slow transformation that was death. It was after all the first time that he'd seen it. His mother had set his grandfathers hand within his own, and he'd felt the slow chill that set in. He was captured by the gentle fading of color from the old mans body, the rise and fall of his chest that had ceased.. it had all hypnotized him. What did words matter when the body itself spoke?

He wanted to see it again.

On the street a sleek limousine caught his attention. Kaiba? Who else would park just in front of the Game Shop's door. He'd seen him at the gathering, off in a shadowy corner, with Mokuba no less. He supposed it was only fitting that they come and pay their respects. Both brothers had known his grandfather. The elder had damn nearly killed him once. Did Kaiba ever think about that? He couldn't help but wonder, and curiosity made him move. Opening the door of the limo, he found only the elder Kaiba brother, his occasional lover.

Such a needy thing that he was.

" Come to give me your condolences? "

" Hardly. You don't need the sympathy. You're probably glad to have one less nagging voice around. "

" Come to give me something more interesting then? "

" Maybe. "

These days Kaiba isn't quite sure if he wants to know what Yugi considers interesting. He isn't sure, but he takes the risks anyway. So far they've paid off. Yugi is creative with his torture, an artist with a knife, a lover with a real bite. He's a willing canvas, open to it all, a junkie who can't get enough. So what if he keeps his cool facade while they talk and go through their small rituals? It's their manner of foreplay. Who's going to make them change?

" Play dead. "

The words leave him baffled for a moment. Not like he lets it show. Instantly a brow is arched, a question written across his features. What's this new game? Play dead. Does he mean .. like a dog? Is that collar of Yugi's soon to be wrapped around his own neck once more?

" Well? "

Right. They are still parked out in front of Yugi's place, he can either obey or go home alone. Slowly, he lays himself on his back, a sigh from his lips as if it troubles him greatly to give into the others demands. He gives a firm knock to the limousines partition before closing his eyes. He can feel the car start up and pull away. As long as they're moving, Yugi can't get away. 


End file.
